peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 8 Worst Zelda Items!
PBG counts down the worst items in the series with MatPat. Synopsis It's kind of lonely in PBG's office. He needs a collab video. He decides to scroll through random videos with his eyes closed as chooses a random video. His finger lands on Game Theory. MatPat will be joining him. MatPat is shown, who was in the middle of reading a book. Luckily, he was done! MatPat thanks PBG for putting so much thought into choosing him for the video. PBG thinks it was a good idea to do a worst Zelda item list, after making a best Zelda item list a few years ago. There was a Zelda collab between the pair a few years ago, and there is a new Game Theory with PBG. PBG begs the viewer to watch it after watching his video. MatPat says to get started by bringing it in for a hug. PBG yells saying that he gets to say when to go - and then says that they can go. 8. Deku Nut - Ocarina of Time / Majora's Mask. They do have some uses like stunning enemies, and as the Deku shrub they can do damage to enemies. They also fill a C Button slot. Does anyone actually use these things? MatPat explains that Sheik and Impa uses them to disappear during cutscenes, and if the player could do them it would be cool. PBG tries to use the deku nut to disappear, and he pokes up from below his chair asking if it worked. 7. Bait - Legend of Zelda. The bait also shows up in The Wind Waker, but it is helpful in that game. The Wind Waker rats can throw bombs at you! The only use of the bait is to feed one goira in level 7. It can also be used to distract certain enemies. Yay! 6. Fairy Ocarina - Ocarina of Time. Saria gives Link the Fairy Ocarina. When the Ocarina of Time is found, PBG just drops it somewhere. MatPat asks him what he did with it. Shouldn't he at least given it back to Saria? Isn't there sentimental value? The Ocarina of Time has magic powers - and it's blue and new. So it's better! 5. The Phantom Hourglass - The Phantom Hourglass. The Phantom Hourglass is required to beat the game, but it just is annoying. This is PBG's least favorite Zelda game. PBG discusses the mechanic, and speaks for MatPat no matter what he would have said. It is just tedious, and not just fun. He just uses this segment to complain. 4. A'yrill's telescope - The Wind Waker'. You only use the telescope one time! And it is in the first few minutes of the game. PBG feels that it is apart of the adventure! Being a pirate (a picture is shown of WW Link with Jacques on his shoulder), killing people and stuff. The telescope is all aesthetics and nothing else. Looking around is cool, but by the time you equip it, and use it, you could have sailed over there in the first place! The whole game is cell shaded, there aren't a lot of details! PBG looks at the water with his telescope. 3. Wallets. PBG wasn't sure where MatPat was coming from with this one. PBG likes how items need to be upgraded. PBG and MatPat talked about rupees on MatPat's channel. Link carries a lot of items. All of it is stuffed into Link's pants. If he can carry all of that, why does he have to upgrade his wallet to carry more than 300 rupees. It doesn't make any sense! 2. The Giant's Sword. Ocarina of Time. Behind 4 walls in Goron City, lies a shop with a large Goron. PBG re-enacts how a first time player reacts to finding the giant sword, complete with "YEAAAAAAAHHHHH!". It quickly breaks, and Link gets bowled over by a Goron and dies. There is no refund or repair. It does get a lot of damage and becomes slightly more durable each time you buy it but not by much. Biggoron has a much better sword. His craft work is better because his swords don't break! The sword takes five or six years to be made! Half a decade well spent! 1. Magic Armor - Twilight Princess. There is the best item ever made in Twilight Princess. PBG gets MatPat to get 1000 rupees to unlock it. The money is donated to Malo Mart. Now PBG wants MatPat to get 2000 more! MatPat complains at the tediousness. PBG tells Mat to go into the shop to buy the outfit for 598 rupees. MatPat complains that he needs even more rupees. MatPat gets all of them, and PBG falls asleep. MatPat wakes him up. MatPat wonders why he is walking so slowly, and PBG explains that he needs rupees in order for it to work, and taking damage costs rupees! MatPat is angry at how much it costs to use this armor. MatPat shakes his head, and PBG nods. They advertise their collab video on Game Theory. MatPat finds a 500 rupee in a chest and is forced to take it. Rupee limits are garbage! Category:Top Tens Category:Zelda Month Category:Videos